


Light Rabbit's Magical Warriors

by SoaringBallad



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoaringBallad/pseuds/SoaringBallad
Summary: Set in the Pure Rabi AU.Tsubasa and Ichiru were normal idols living at the Tsukipro dorms until a chance encounter turns them into magical warriors. They must use their newfound powers to fight against the forces of evil and collect moon pieces before they can fall into the wrong hands.
Relationships: Okui Tsubasa/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Light Rabbit's Magical Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much info or background for this AU, so I took some creative liberties! :)  
> Thank you, @ameagarinoUFO for translating the Pure Rabi info! I used that as my main reference.

With a presentation to give at university today, Tsubasa had to find the perfect outfit to wear. He wanted something that would help him look nice, stand out, and, most importantly, it had to be something that he hadn’t worn to class within the last month. Tsubasa had piles of discarded clothes on the floor that he deemed not worthy earlier, but now he was frantically digging through them hoping he had missed something.

Moving aside a shirt, Tsubasa found a tsukiusa lying in the stack of clothes. “A tsukiusa? I don’t think I’ve seen this one before.” The tsukiusa in question was more girlish than any tsukiusa Tsubasa had encountered previously. The fact that it had distinguishable feminine qualities alone made it different than any tsukiusa he had seen. It had a cute ribbon around its neck and a hat on one side of its head.

“I don’t think I bought you. I only have one,” Tsubasa said to the rabbit, looking over at the August tsukiusa attached to his bag in order to make sure he wasn’t going crazy and this is what the mascot always had looked like. “In fact, I’ve never even seen a tsukiusa like you.” There were many mascots released for events and promotions, so Tsubasa wasn’t too worried.

“I’ll ask Rikka about it later,” Tsubasa decided, “Maybe I’ll even return some of his clothes!” He eyed a portion of the clothes on his floor belonged to his fellow unit member. Just as he was about to start a pile to return, a loud noise was heard in Solids’ shared room. “What was that?” Tsubasa exclaimed. He abandoned his current task and left his room.

“T-Tsubasa!” Ichiru called hesitantly. He was standing near the entrance to the kitchen area, holding his hands in front of him defensively.

“Ichiru?” Tsubasa asked, confused as to why the younger idol was there, “Everything okay? What happened?” As he started to walk towards the other, Ichiru suddenly shouted.

“Stop!” Ichiru raised a finger, pointing at the couch. “There’s something there!” Tsubasa couldn’t figure out why this was bothering Ichiru so much.

“Did Shiki leave his work out all over the couch again?” Tsubasa asked, seeing the slight tremble of Ichiru’s outstretched finger, he rethought. “It’s not a bug, is it?” Tsubasa resisted the urge to flee back into his room, and started to reach for his phone. The tsukiusa he was still holding prevented him from getting it out before Ichiru spoke again.

“I don’t know what it is,” Ichiru said. “It just saw it go flying by when I came in.” Tsubasa slowly started moving into the sitting area. He toyed with the idea of getting a spatula or a pan from the kitchen in case it was some type of bug, but realized that he probably wouldn’t be able to do anything with the weapon before he froze up, so it was pointless.

“Please don’t let it be one with a lot of legs,” Tsubasa prayed. Based on Ichiru’s description of the creature, it likely was big and could fly, so Tsubasa was hoping one thing would go his way.

Tsubasa was about five feet away from the couch when it suddenly was lifted into the air.

“Ah!” Tsubasa screamed, falling back. Lifting up the couch was a dark black bipedal creature. “What the hell is that thing?” Tsubasa exclaimed. One thing was clear--it was not a bug.

“It looks like… like a lizz!” Ichiru cried, cowering further into the kitchen. Inspecting the creature revealed that it did have the general shape of a typical Tsukipro mascot, but it lacked the large tail of a lizz, or the tall ears of a tsukiusa. Instead the nameless creature had a drastically different head shape. There were two large bumps on the top of its head where its eyes were.

Before Tsubasa could scrutinize it any longer, its head seemingly split in two horizontally and a blur shot out. Tsubasa didn’t even have time to react before he was wrapped up in some type of slimy rope.

“Tsubasa!” Ichiru cried out.

“Stay back!” Tsubasa shouted. He couldn’t risk Ichiru getting captured or hurt. It seemed like this creature was some type of frog version of the Tsukipro mascot. Why it was pitch black, huge, and could move still eluded Tsubasa.

“What do we do?” Ichiru asked. The shaking of the teen’s legs, not to mention the terrified look on his face showed just how scared the teen was. Tsubasa wanted to reassure him, but he had no idea what to do in a situation like this. How was he supposed to know what to do when an evil frog-tsukiusa hybrid attacked and he was being suspended in the air, wrapped in its tongue?

“It’s time to Charm Up!” a small voice shouted.

“To what?” Tsubasa asked.

“To Charm Up! You have to defeat the Anti-usa!” Tsubasa still couldn’t figure out where the voice was coming from, but felt something wiggle in his hands. He couldn’t bring his hand up to his face to see, but he didn’t need to. The tsukiusa he had been holding jumped out of his hands and hovered in front of his face.

“How is this happening?” Tsubasa asked.

“What are you waiting for?” the tsukiusa seemed to ask, “You need to Charm Up! Charm Up into a magical warrior!” Without a moment for Tsubasa to respond, a flash of light appeared and blinded him. He felt the grip on him loosen and he landed back on the ground.

“What was that?” Tsubasa asked. He was hoping that it had all been a nightmare, and that he just woke up.

“Tsubasa, look out!” Ichiru yelled, snapping the blonde back to his senses. Tsubasa saw the frog creatures tongue headed straight towards him. Everything seemed like it was moving in slow-motion, and Tsubasa managed to jump out of the way.

“You need to fight back!” the tsukiusa that Tsubasa hadn’t recognized in his room earlier seemed to be moving and speaking now. Since he seemed like the only one who knew what was going on, Tsubasa took a chance, and decided to trust him for now.

“What do I fight him with?” Tsubasa asked, looking around the room for something to slow the creature down.

“Use one of your attacks!” the tsukiusa said. “Try Pure Flare!”

“Alright, here goes,” Tsubasa said. Before he knew it, he was singing a few lines from his song, _Flare_. “Pure Flare!” Tsubasa felt energy moving along his arms and down to his fingertips, before he even knew it, a ball of energy was created and poised to be sent flying at the enemy. Tsubasa released the energy, watching as it took the form of a bird and crashed into the frog creature. The creature seemed to not be bothered by the attack and lunged at Tsubasa, aiming a punch at his stomach.

“Oh no,” the tsukiusa cried.

“If Tsubasa can’t do it on his own, I’ll take care of it!” Ichiru said, stepping forward bravely.

“Really? You are a really good friend!” the tsukiusa said happily. “It’s time for you to Charm Up into a magical warrior!”

“We’re not even really friends, I just want to borrow some manga!” Ichiru yelled as his transformation took place. Tsubasa was thankful for the help. He hoped that whatever attack Ichiru produced would yield a better result than his.

“Here goes!” Ichiru yelled. After singing a section of _Nemuru Oogarasu_ , his attack was ready. “Pure Great Raven!” This attack was similar to Tsubasa’s, but instead of a small, red bird, the energy took the form of a big, icy-blue bird. The bird moved slower, but it struck its target true and the frog creature cried out in pain. It started to dissolve away at the edges.

“Time to finish things up!” the tsukiusa cried. “Pure Canaria, use Light Canaria!” Somehow knowing that the tsukiusa was referring to him rather than Ichiru, Tsubasa carried out the instructions as told. When he shouted the words, a column of light surrounded the creature and it vaporized into nothing. When the light disappeared, two tiny gemstones were left behind.

“Is it over?” Ichiru asked.

“I hope so,” Tsubasa said. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and the absurdity of the situation was starting to sink in. “But what the hell was up with all of that in the first place? An evil frog-tsukiusa thing, a talking tsukiusa--!” Tsubasa could see so many things wrong with the situation, that he didn’t know where to begin.

“That was an Anti-usa,” the talking tsukiusa informed. “They are creatures of darkness created by Darkness Rabbit in order to find moon pieces.”

“Darkness Rabbit, moon pieces?” Tsubasa had so many questions, and still not a good place to begin asking. “Could you just start from the basics? You are a tsukiusa, right? How can you talk?”

“Goodness me!” the tsukiusa cried. “I’m sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I’m Light Rabbit, and I’ve come to Earth in order to search for moon pieces. Moon pieces are a source of energy on the moon. Without those pieces, those on the moon cannot survive.”

“People live on the moon!?” Ichiru exclaimed.

“But of course,” Light Rabbit responded. “There are many who live on the moon! The Moon Goddess needs the moon pieces in order to sustain life on the moon. I came to collect the moon pieces to bring back to the Moon Goddess. Darkness Rabbit plans on trying to stop us from collecting the pieces by creating Anti-usas to collect the pieces.”

Tsubasa and Ichiru were trying to follow along with the explanation, but it was quite a bit to take in for the pair. “Okay, okay,” Ichiru said, stopping Light Rabbit’s explanation. “What’s up with the outfits and the singing?” Ichiru wasn’t so bothered by the singing aspect, but the outfit he was in was definitely bothering him. He was just glad Tsubasa was wearing a frilly outfit too, so he couldn’t make fun of Ichiru.

“That’s your Pure Warrior outfit,” Light Rabbit explained. “Since I cannot fight the Anti-usas on my own, I granted you two the ability to Charm Up into magical warriors to fight for me. By singing, you are able to establish a connection to the Moon Goddess’s power and use magic!”

“That still doesn't explain the outfits,” Tsubasa said. Until Ichiru had said something, Tsubasa hadn’t noticed what he was wearing. He wasn’t too perturbed wearing frilly clothing, but it definitely wasn’t ideal. 

“The outfit has magic powers!” Light Rabbit said as if that was enough of an explanation.

“Can’t any boy clothes have magic powers?” Ichiru questioned.

“You are using the Moon Goddesses powers,” Light Rabbit said. “I’m sorry, but that’s all I can tell you. I didn’t choose the clothing, it just came to you when you Charmed Up.”

“I see,” Tsubasa said. The clothes did suit him, so he was happy about that, even if they were frilly girl clothes. He thought that Ichiru’s outfit suited him as well and was about to comment on it when he noticed the time. “My class is about to start!” Tsubasa shouted. It was surprising how much time could pass while you were fighting evil frog creatures.

“That’s not good!” Light Rabbit said. “You still haven’t even picked out an outfit!” Tsubasa wondered if Light Rabbit had been eavesdropping. If he was listening in, he could have at least given Tsubasa outfit advice.

“Is there some sort of magic trick to go back to our original clothes, or am I just going to have to go change?” Tsubasa asked Light Rabbit.

“Now that the battle is over and we’ve gotten the two moon pieces, you should revert back to normal at-” as Light Rabbit was talking, a bright light flashed and Ichiru and Tsubasa changed back to their previous appearance. “There we go!”

“Great!” Tsubasa said, genuinely happy. “Now I just have to pick out an outfit and get to campus as fast as possible.” He started trying to determine the best route in his head, if he would take a train, a taxi, call Haizuki, as he dashed off to his room to change.

“I can’t believe I got to fight some evil monster!” Ichiru exclaimed. “That was definitely not how I expected to start my afternoon. I can’t wait to tell Issei!”

“I’m sorry,” Light Rabbit said sadly. “You can’t tell Issei.”

“I can’t tell Issei?” Ichiru cried.

“Darkness Rabbit has likely gotten ahold of some of your friends and turned them to his side. Before we know who we can trust, you two cannot tell anyone about your secret identities as Pure Dosanko and Pure Canaria.” Tsubasa came back in at the tail end of Light Rabbit’s explanation.

“We can’t tell anyone?” Tsubasa asked.

“No, you can’t. I have the power to Charm Up two warriors, and Darkness Rabbit can likely do the same. He has probably brainwashed two of your friends to join his side. Before we know is on his side, we can’t trust anyone but each other.”

“I can’t believe I get to be a secret magical warrior! It’s so cool, just like something out of a manga!” Ichiru cheered.

“This sounds like something that is going to interfere with our daily lives a lot. It’s going to be hard to keep it a secret,” Tsubasa said, slinging his school bag over his shoulder.

“I’m sure the two of you will manage. Hopefully we will be able to find moon pieces before Darkness Rabbit and you two won’t have to do much fighting,” Light Rabbit said, moving over to Tsubasa’s bag. He then tucked himself into one of the bags side pockets.

“Are you coming to school with me?” Tsubasa asked.

“But of course! While you’re out and about, I’ll keep an eye out for any more moon pieces,” Light Rabbit said.

“I guess it can’t be helped. Just don’t start talking, okay?” Tsubasa teased the tsukiusa.

“I’m not going to blow our cover!” Light Rabbit said. With that, Tsubasa headed out to make it to his campus (hopefully) before his class ended. While he should have been thinking about what he was going to say for his presentation, he couldn’t help but to think about the events that had taken place at the dorms today.

The day had taken a surprising turn, and thinking about what could happen in the future had Tsubasa’s stomach upset much more than thinking about his presentation.


End file.
